Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)
:One soul seeks another and pledge their sworn friendship to another. One mystery begets the next and the doors of fate are opened. - Kenji-Taichō Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as BLEACH in Japan) is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon spin-off, authored by Kenji Taichō, along with regular appearances from fellow authors Razo and APS, as well as Ashy, follow the trials, tribulations and overall adventures of Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka, Kei Yume, Shiju Shūdō, Kentaro Hiroshi, and many other supporting characters. Events occurring in this rendition of Bleach take place in three eras, which come together to create Parts I through V. Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles deal strictly with Part I and focuses primarily on establishing the main characters and explaining their origins. Bleach: War of the Worlds deal strictly with Parts II & III and serves to introduce the next generation before introducing the main cast of villains. Bleach: Cataclysm deals solely with Part IV and follows the now older cast introduced in Parts II and III and how they -- after an unspecified disaster -- rebuild their world. Part V has yet to be announced. :Opening theme = Blue Requiem :Endingtheme = Love Deeper Characters The characters of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) are varied and diverse, and can be found here: *Kenji's characters. *Razo's characters. *APS's characters. *Ashy's characters. Specials One shots *Movement Special! White is the New Black! Easter *Easter Special! An Egg hunt with Kenji and Van! Halloween *Halloween Special! Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet! Christmas *Christmas Special! Eggnog, Presents and Hollow!? Omakes *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 1: Sanmiittai Revealed! *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 2: Teaching Zanjutsu *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 3: The Multiverse is a Bitch Author's notes Behind the Scenes *The top tag-lines above are gotten directly from the opening movie of the video game, The Legend of Dragoon. It wasn't added for the sole purpose of the game being my personal favorite game, though, as the line is somewhat relevant to the events of my first arc and how they deal with Kenji's past to eventually look to the future. Any credit goes to SONY. *The opening and closing theme and video are from Samurai Deeper Kyo. * was known to run in parallel with Another Poetic Spartan's own storyline, having taken place sometime before Part I and ending by the time Part II concluded. It was somewhat considered to be a Spiritual Successor to the aforementioned series, as Part III takes place after a decade or so time-skip. *APS referred to Bleach: Tribulations as Part 0. Bleach: Tales was an interquel series released in July of 2015 by Kenji-Taichō, and was therefore referred to as Part 0.5. Trivia *The events depicted in the above stories where mentioned briefly in the site-wide Fanon Canon: Bleach: The Coven War. In the aforementioned universe Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) is a fictional work written by an alternate version of the author's main iteration of Kenji Hiroshi, which is published in the Seireitei News Magazine. Category:Storylines